ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toon Magic: Future Warfare (TV series)
Toon Magic: Future Warfare is an action/adventure comedy-drama science-fiction television miniseries, being based on the homonymous comic book series. Synopsis In a plot similar to the comic, Ace Bunny forms a group of heroes when Maldone forms an alliance of villains, travelling through several places and meeting new allies. Voice cast Heroes *Charlie Schlatter as Ace Bunny and Token the Opossum *Nolan North as Mason Mouse and Tyson Turner *Rob Paulsen as SpongeBolt MechPants *Daran Norris as Optic the Hedgehog and Cosmic *Yuri Lowenthal as Hollic Brady/Hollic the Speedy Boy *Jessica DiCicco as Starlet Butterfly *Tress MacNeille as Wavelength *Jess Harnell as Pego *Troy Baker as Tipper Pines *Catherine Taber as Cable Pines and Mecha *Josh Keaton as Linkton Loud *Tara Strong as Mena *E.G. Daily as Meteor *Roger Craig Smith as Smitten the Cat Allies *Jessica DiCicco as Lexi Bunny, Leanne Loud and Bridget Hemperger *Jason Marsden as Danger Duck and Lector McBadbat *Kevin Michael Richardson as Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Chubarca and Mechi *Rob Paulsen as Rev Runner, Jason and Bordoj Quid *Candi Milo as Zadavia, Dextry and Chazze Finster *Jeff Bergman as the Royal Tweetums *Tara Strong as Mercy Mouse, Charge the Chao, Pegasus Head and Thorn *Steven Blum as Duncan Duck *Tress MacNeille as Denise Duck *Bill Farmer as Boofy Goof, Plutarc, Parsec Star and Dag *Tom Kenny as Graphic the Snail and the Mayor of Qwertysville *TBD as Gandy Cheeks *Troy Baker as Sunspot Tentacles and "Grunkle" Stanflord Pines *Maurice LaMarche as Equinox H. Krabs *E.G. Daily as Mark "Tails" Prower and Tax Pickles *Nolan North as Smash the Echidna and Cursor Elledge *Mae Whitman as April Rose, Bridget Mardis and Diamond *Kath Soucie as Queen Sadie Acorn, Natalie the Holo-Lynx, Paul DeVille and Lacey DeVille *TBD as Claire the Rabbit *Nika Futterman as Savannah the Badger and Lunar Loud *TBD as Armand D'Coolette *TBD as Dixie Rabbot *TBD as Rover the Walrus *TBD as Noelle Samano *TBD as Firewall McFinger *TBD as Techy *Grey Griffin as Teary Eyed Byte, Janet Lynn-Thomas, Marie, Laura Loud, Libby Loud, Yachi Yoshimura, Claire the Ghost, Eleanor McEdderson, Blinka the Creeper and Serena Manson *TBD as Elec *TBD as Frame Suckle *TBD as Martin Diaz *TBD as Jamie Ordonia *Daran Norris as Techno Von Strangle and Thomas Turner *Susanne Blakeslee as Tina Turner *TBD as T.J. *TBD as Tracy Tang *TBD as Shane Ramirez *TBD as Willow Corduroy *TBD as Lacey Loud *Tom Kane as Prof. Chase Utonium *TBD as Ms. Sasha Bellum *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Kristen Keane *Dan Green as Momentum the Dark Human Slayer *Carlos Alazraqui as Ferddy the Zombie Horse *Yuri Lowenthal as Gunn the Human *TBD as Zack the Dog * as BMO *Hynden Walch as Queen Bubblegum and Macelynn *TBD as Mr. Flik *TBD as Pancake *TBD as Aanglo *Janice Kawaye as Akina Onuki and Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 *J. G. Quintel as Morty and Hi-Five Ghost * as Rick *Sam Marin as Ben, Dad and Metal Bro *Mark Hamill as Sprints *TBD as Stephen Universe *Cree Summer as Citrine and Nesstune *TBD as Emerald *Seth Green as Cyfoot and Ethan McEdderson *Keith Ferguson as Ultra Alien *Drake Bell as Mothbotic *Dee Bradley Baker as Colin *TBD as Robot Jones *TBD as Spidertrap * as Bansan and Oberon Rossi *TBD as Rocketzio *TBD as Galoplanet *TBD as Atmoskylos *TBD as Galax *TBD as Plasmin *TBD as Towkami *TBD as Catherine Flynn *TBD as Thaddeus Flynn *TBD as Flint Fletcher *TBD as Isabelle Garcia-Shapiro *TBD as Benny Tjinder *TBD as Bullford Van Stomm *TBD as Fabrice Daring *TBD as Dab *TBD as Sazz *TBD as Cyborg Jack *TBD as Mason Buildtom *TBD as Henry Tooltiez *TBD as Molly Creatowski *TBD as General Zach Buck the 45th *TBD as Morgan the Enderman *TBD as Cephalopod the Squid *TBD as Stomper *April Winchell as Whitney *TBD as Lordzilla *TBD as Bothura *TBD as Radon *TBD as Argonrus *TBD as Tyler Foley Antagonists *Troy Baker as Maldone, the Phantasm Blot and Sagan Plankton *Jessica DiCicco as Shelby Aday/Shelby the Speedy Girl and Lilith Loud *Charlie Adler as Optimatus *Khary Payton as General Deuce *Bob Bergen as Pinkster Pig *Jim Cummings as Stoney, Peg-Leg Puck and Dr. Ion "Eggnet" Robotnik *Frank Welker as Bugsy and Sargeant Sirius *Candi Milo as Queen Grannicus *Jeff Bergman as Sylth Vester *Billy West as Electro J. Fudd *Maurice LaMarche as Ophiuchus Sam, Virus and Dr. Nitro *Eric Bauza as Melvin the Martian, the Bulldog Boys and Doop *Catherine Taber as Jinx De Spell, Lyra Loud, Carrie Hari and Mal Goatbutt *TBD as Globot *TBD as Brickbot *Corey Burton as Metal Optic *TBD as the Elefish Overlord *TBD as Jerka *TBD as Nano *Carlos Alazraqui as Darwin Crocker, Stanley Dinkleberg, Spirit the Bald Eagle and Ken Turpin *Grey Griffin as Violet, Lexi Loud and Driley Daring *Tress MacNeille as Shelby *TBD as Boot Cipher *TBD as Gavin Gleeful *TBD as Loren Loud *TBD as Linda Loud *TBD as Robert Santiago *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jupiter *Tom Kane as It *Jennifer Hale as Duchess Megabytes *TBD as Di Di *TBD as Angelina Pickles *TBD as Phokis *TBD as Deiblina *TBD as Marumm *Brian Hull as Dr. Zammerhead *TBD as Overlord Herbert Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker as Platatron *Tom Kenny as the Ice Lord and Bryant Devlin *TBD as Hovis the 5th *TBD as Queen Kimberly *TBD as DNA the Vending Machine *TBD as Iron *TBD as Zum * as GIR *Greg Baldwin as Waru *TBD as TBD *TBD as Blastona *Jeff Bennett as Starka *Mark Hamill as Butch Hemperger *Rob Paulsen as Matthew Stedee *Sean Astin as Bruce Malo *TBD as Korbloxian Archlord X *TBD as King Zombie *TBD as Commander Annabelle the Skeleton *Keith Ferguson as Emperor Hater *TBD as Commander Peppies *TBD as Emperor Ghidorah *TBD as SpaceLordzilla *TBD as TBD *TBD as Holeyo *TBD as the Dark One *TBD as Jade Fenton *TBD as Donny Phantron Production Trivia *Like the comic, the series' animation style resembles that of an manga or anime. Category:American animated television series Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Toon Magic Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas